fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ayame Tsukino
Możesz mnie nazywać słabą ale jestem silniejsza niż ci się wydaje. Ayame Tsukino jest magiem Fairy Tail.Jej ojciec jest prawdziwym smokiem.Jest też zakochana w Rogue Cheney z Saberthooth. Wygląd Ayame na początku powrotu Natsu i reszty z wyspy ma krótkie włosy do ramion ale na Wielkich Magicznych Mistrzostwach jest włosy się wydłużyły.Ma dwa ciemniejsze pasma po obu stronach ,które spina w kucyk.Ma oczy koloru ciemno różowego z lekko pionowymi źrenicami.Ma jak większość dziewczyn z gildii zgrabną figurę z dość dużym biustem. U Ayame and Mandy.JPG|Ayame i Mandy Ayame na WMM.jpg|Ayame na WMM Plik.png|Ayame Ayame po WMM.PNG|Ayame po WMM Ayame back.PNG biera się w różowy top z seledynową falbaną na przodzie,czarne rybaczki z brązowymi kozakami do kostki.Na Wielkich Magicznych Mistrzostwach Ayame zmieniła strój na różową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem,szaro dżinsową długą kamizelkę,białe legginsy i kozaki do kolan.Na szyi zawsze nosi czarną wstążkę.Po WMM znowu zmieniła swoje ubranie na granatową koszulkę bez rękawów z golfem i dziurą powyżej piersi i na plecach.Nosi też dwa szerokie niebieskie rękawy które spina różowymi opaskami. Osobowość Ayame jest energiczna i często wesoła.Jest bardzo przyjazna dla inny ludzi i nienawidzi jak ktoś krzywdzi jej przyjaciół.Kiedy walczy potrafi nawet kogoś zabić ale to jej się zdarza bardzo rzadko. Historia Ayame dwa lata po swoim urodzeniu została zabrana przez swojego ojca z dala od swojej matki i siostry.Potem cztero letnia Ayame zaczęła się uczyć magi smoczych zabujców od swojego ojca,smoka lodu,i przez Vajre smoka diamentu.Po zniknięciu Vajry Ayame zaczęła rozpaczać jej ojciec zaczoł wtedy na nią krzyczeć żeby przestała płakać i zaczęła dalej trenować.W dzieciństwie przyjaźniła się z Sting'em i Rogue.Po czterech latach dziewięcio letnia Ayame dołączyła do gildii Fairy Tail z rozkazu swojego ojca.Przed wejściem do gildii do Ayame podbiega dziewczyna o rok od niej starsza z znakiem gildii na szyi.Przedstawiła się jej jako Castiel,która okazała się siostrą ale obie dziewczynki nie wiedziały o tym.Po dołączeniu do gildii Ayame czuła się trochę zagubiona ale wtedy poznała Natsu. Fabuła 'Saga Macao' Po dołączeniu Lucy do gildii dwunastoletnia Ayame chciała chciała się przywitać z Natsu ale rozpoczęła się bijatyka.Kiedy bijatyka się skończyła Ayame podeszła w końcu do Natsu który zapoznał ją z Lucy.Nie długo po tym jak Natsu wybrał się na misje z Lucy dziewczyna poszła do Miry. 'Saga Daybreak' Ayame po pożegnaniu się z Natsu i Lucy podchodzi do Miry i pyta za ile była ta misja.Po usłyszeniu ceny Ayame zaczęła się martwić.Pomyślała,że skoro ta misja jest taka droga musi być niebezpieczna ale Mira ja uspokaja. 'Saga wyspa Galuna' Ayame chciała się wybrać z Natsu i Lucy na misję ale Natsu powiedział jej ,że to niebezpieczne.Jednak dziewczyna ciągle chciała jechać,w końcu uległa kiedy Natsu powiedział jej ,że nie chcę jej stracić.Potem dziewczyna go przytuliła i przyrzekła,że nie nikomu nie powie ,że idą na misje rangi S. 'Saga Phantom Lord' Po ataku na Levy i jest drużyny Ayame pomagał w ich leczeniu.Kiedy wyszła po coś do jedzenia nagle zaczoł padać deszcz i usłyszała głos Lucy i dwóch innych osób.Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę głosów ale było za późno jedyne co zauważyła to klucze Lucy ale brak Lucy ,zabrała ze sobą klucze.Po powrocie do gildii dowiaduje się ,że Lucy została porwana.Ayame wtedy poczuła się winna ,że jej nie mogła pomóc.Kiedy gildia zaczęła atakować gildię Phantom.Kilku magów ją zaatakowano ale dziewczyna szybko użyła swoje smoczej magii. Po odbiciu Lucy Ayame chciała wręczyć jej klucze ale Loky szybko je zabrał,dziewczyna chciała na niego nakrzyczeć ale odpuściła sobie. Ayame widzi jak Mira usypia Lucy i przyjmuje jej formę,kiedy Mira podchodzi do wejścia dziewczyna daje jej zaniepokojony i lekko zdziwiony wzrok.Mira potem wyjaśnia jej dlaczego to zrobiła.Ayame bez słowa odwraca się i idzie pomagać innym. Po skończonej walce Ayame bierze misje i wychodzi na tydzień. 'Saga Loke' Po powrocie Ayame z misji wita ją Loki ale ona w odpowiedzi daję mu zły wzrok.Loky przeprosił ją za to ,że zabrał kluczę z jej rąk i pobiegł.Potem w przeprosiny kupił jej lody.Kiesy poszli do parku Ayame się go wtedy zapytała dlaczego unika Lucy.Loki był trochę zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem ale się szybko uśmiechnął i poklepał jej głowe i odszedł.Ayame się przez chwilę na niego popatrzyła i potem dokończyła jej lody. Po wiadomości o tym,że Loki zagiął Ayame zaczęła go szukać z innymi.Znajduje go w połowie drogi do grobu Karen.Ayame starała się go zatrzymać i zapytać dlaczego uciekł.Po chwili Loki karze jej odejść ale dziewczyna odmawia.Nagle Loki ją uderza w twarz,Ayame szybko ucieka,Loki wtedy uświadomił sobie co zrobił ale nie pobiegł za nią tylko dalej szedł do grobu Karen. Po odnalezieniu Loke'ego i wyjaśnieniu Lucy Ayame siedzi przy barze z plastrem na jej policzku.Nagle podchodzi do niej Lucy z Lokim .Lucy mówi ,że zostawi ich samych na chwilę.Wtedy nastała cisza Ayame nawet nie patrzyła na Loki'ego,nagle Loki ją przeprosił za to ,że uderzył ją w twarz.Dziewczyna przyjmuje jego przeprosiny ale nadal nie patrzy mu w twarz.Loki uśmiech się pod nosem i klepię ją po głowie i odchodzi.Ayame odwraca się znowu do baru a jej oczy się rozszerzyły.Na blacie leżał bony na darmowe lody i czarna wstążka z małym diamentem.Ayame wtedy jedna łza poleciała z jej oka. 'Saga Festiwalu Walk' Ayame wracając z misji spostrzega zmiany w gildii.Kiedy podchodzi do Miry żeby jej powiedzieć Gajeel stanął jej na drodze a ona oburmuszona na niego krzyknęła, Żelazny smoczy zabójca się na nią popatrzył dziewczyna się trochę zlękła.A on się tylko do niej pochylił i popatrzył w jej przerażone oczy,której zaczęły się zwężać.Nagle za Gajeel'em stanęła Juvia i przeprosiła ją za to ,że Gajeela.Ayame tylko pokiwała głową i podeszła do Miry.Dalej Juvia zaczęła coś mówić do Gajeela ale on najwidoczniej nie słuchał.Ayame głos Juvii wydawał się znajomy. Na konkursie Miss Fairy Tail Ayame kibicuje wszystkim zawodniczką.Kiedy nagle zjawia się Laxus i pokazuje ,że zmienił zawodniczki w kamień.Po wyjaśnieniach Laxus'a ,Ayame chciała wyjść ale zobaczył,że Mistrz nie może wyjść i została z nim.Mistrz po chwili zachęca Natsu do walki ale on nie mógł przejść przez runy.Potem Natsu pyta się Ayame czemu nie idzię walczyć.Ona mu odpowiada ,że nie chcę opuszczać mistrza jak by coś się stało.Nagle dziewczyna czuje pchnięcie z tyłu który pchał ją do wyjścia ale tak samo jak z Natsu nie przeszła i poraził ją prąd nie wiadomo dlaczego.Straciła do tego przytomność i Natsu zaniósł ją do lecznicy.Ayame budzi się po jakimś czasie i zauważa gdzie się znajduje.Rozgląda się i ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła Laxusa ,a raczej jego hologram,z zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.Nagle Ayame pyta się dlaczego one i Natsu nie mogą przejść i dlaczego ja do tego poraził prąd.Laxus jej wytłumaczył,że runy które Freed napisał mają powstrzymywać mistrza i smoczy zabójców i o dziwo smoki .Dla dziewczyny wszystko stało się ale nadal nie pojmowała dlaczego Freed napisał też runy na smoki.Laxus jak by czytał w jej myślch powiedział jej "Dlatego,że jesteś smokiem."Nastolatka spojrzała na niego z gniewem.Nikt,poza mistrzem,nie wiedział o tym ,że jest w połowie smokiem nawet Natsu.Laxus zniknoł pozostawiając Ayame samą. Po skończonych bitwach i festiwalu Ayame siedziała niedaleko gildii zastanawiała się nad słowami Laxus'a. 'Saga Oracion Seis' Po powrocię Natsu i reszty do gildii Ayame zauważyła ,że jest z nimi Wendy i jest akurat w jej wieku,do tego smoczym zabójcą.I wszyscy z gildii zaczęli szaleć z tego powodu,nawet całe miasto o tym mówiło.Ayame poczuła się zazdrosna ,ona też przecież jest smoczym zabójcą a ją tak nie przywitali.Kiedy Wendy do niej podeszła Ayame na nią popatrzyła gniewnie i odeszła,mówiąc z tym czasie do niej "Lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj bo cię skrzywdzę"Jednak potem Ayame została lekko przymuszona do pójścia z Wendy na misję tak dla wprawy.Na misji Wendy uratowała ją i się zaprzyjaźniły na szczęście Wendy nie miała jej tego za złę co do niej powiedziała. 'Saga Edolas' Ayame zostaję sama na ziemi kiedy dowiaduje się o tym ,że reszta jest w innym wymiarze.Nastolatka chodzi po thumb|left|147px|Edo-Ayameopuszczonej Magnoli kiedy napotyka Mystogana,który tłumaczy jej co się dzieje.I wysyła ja do Edolas.Tak spotyka swojego Edolańskiego odpowiednika.Który okazuję się się byś starszy od niej.Edo-Ayame jednak pomogła swojemu ziemskiemu odpowiednikowi.Ukrywając ją u siebie,w tym czasie Ayame opowiedziała coś o sobie.Jednak szybka musiały się uciekać bo straże ją znaleźli.Dziewczyny szybko zaczęły uciekać aż ich zgubiły.Na swojej drodze napotkały brązowego Exeeda o imieniu Msndy.Nagle usłyszały głosy straży.Edo-Ayame poprosiła Mandy o zabranie Ayame w bezpieczne miejsce.Mandy zgodziła się i w mgnieniu oka zabrała Ayame i poleciała,jedyne co zobaczyła jak straże aresztują Edo-Ayame.Edo-Ayame tylko się uśmiechnęła do niej.Po wylądowaniu Ayame zaczęła płakać,Mandy ja jakoś uspokoiła.Mandy i Ayame szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Po powrocię na ziemie Ayame odnalazła Mandy i razem wróciły do gildii. 'Saga Próby' Ayame oczekuje na powrót reszt z wyspy. 'Saga X791' Ayame ma już 19 lat i powraca ze swojego treningu ze swoim ojcem.Dowiaduje się też ,że Natsu i reszta powrócili.Jak najszybciej biegnie do gildii.Tak spotyka całą grupę przyjaciół której nie widziała siedem lat.Nagle podchodzi do niej Lucy z prośbą czy mogą porozmawiać na osobności.Wtedy Lucy opowiada jej o wszystkim co się stało na wyspie. Później Ayame pojechała trenować z Mandy. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Diamentowo Lodowego Zabójcy Smoków:Ayame posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcthumb|Atakująca Ayamey Smoków, nauczył ją jej ojciec Shun(smok lodu) wraz z Vajrą(smoczyca lodu). Sprawiła, że nabyła ona cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię lodu/diamentu w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" lodem/diamentem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jej płuca. Ayame w przeciwieństwie do innych Smoczych Zabójców może zjadać jej własną magie.Ayame także połączyła oba swoje elementy tworząc inny element. Ataki: Ryk Diamentowo Lodowego Smoka (ダイヤモンドアイスドラゴンの咆哮,Daiyamondoaisudoragon no hōkō): Ayame zieje lodem z odłamkami diamentu. Łuski Diamentowego Smoka (ダイヤモンドドラゴンスケール,Daiyamondodoragonsukēru):Całe ciało Ayame pokrywa się łuski z diamentu i wzrasta jej obrona. Szpony Lodothumb|left|Mała Ayame używa szponów lodowego smokawego Smoka (アイスドラゴンクロー,Aisudoragonkurō):Całę ręcę zaczynają się zamrażać,wzrasta jej przy tym atak.Kiedy zaatakuje kogoś może mu zamrozić krążenie krwi na chwilę. Cięcie Lodowego Smoka (アイスドラゴンをカット,Aisu doragon o katto):Z boków ramion "wyrastają" ostrza z lodu,zwiększa się szybkość. Skrzydła Diamentowego Smoka (ダイヤモンドドラゴンの翼,Daiyamondo doragon no tsubasa):Ayame tworzy skrzydła zrobione z diamentu przy tym ataku może atakować jak i się bronić.Jednak ten atak ma swoje ograniczenia czasowe,może go używać tylko godzinę. Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy: Polarna Zorza Taniec Błyszczących Ostrzy Lodu (ブレードアイスダンスシャイニングオーロラ,Burēdoaisudansushaininguōrora):Jest to jeden z bardziej skomplikowanych ruchów.Ayame uwalnia ostrza przy każdym jej ruchu.Używając tego ruchu Ayame zaczyna tańczyć ,żeby każdy jej ruch mógł kierować ruchem ostrzy. Polarna Zorza Wybuchowy Lód (北部の極地の氷爆発,Hokubu no kyokuchi no kōri bakuhatsu):Ayame zaczyna tworzyć lodowe kule które wybuchają zaraz po 5 sekundach,dlatego używa go tylko kiedy ma diamentowe łuski. Smocza Siła:Ayame dzięki krwi smoka może z własnej woli przejść w ten stan.Kiedy używa Smoczej Siły pod jej oczami na szyi,ramionach i plecach pojawiają się smocze łuski. Wyczulone zmysły:Ayame razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły,w jej przypadku ma wyczulony słuch. Inne Smocza Krew:Ayame dzięki tej krwi potrafi się zmienić w smoka, ale jeszcze tego nie opanowała. Cytaty (Do Natsu) Tylko obiecaj ,że wrócisz jako mag klasy S! (Do Wendy) Wierz może jestem...tak trochę...zazdrosna...o to jak cię powitali w gildii... (Do Mandy) Serce jest tam gdzie jest osoba którą kochasz. (Do Mandy) Kocham Fairy Tail ale moje serce jest gdzie indziej... (Do Ojca) Ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na to! (Do Rogue) Dla mnie zawszę będziesz sobą. (Do Sting'a) Nie waż się nigdy więcej wyzywać Fairy Tail. Ciekawostki • Ma bliznę na prawej nodze i na plecach. • Kiedyś walczyła ze Sting'em ale przegrała • Dwa lata po zniknięciu Natsu i reszty na Wyspie próbowała dołączyć do Sabertooth ale została odrzucona • Ayame częściej używa magi lodowego smoczego zabójcy niż diamentowego • Ayame w wieku 6 lat opanowała Smoczą Siłę • Jej imię znaczy irys